videogamecreatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Spectrobes: A New Array
Spectrobes: A New Array is a fan-game for the Spectrobes trilogy IRL. Credit for the original games goes to Nintendo and Disney Interactive Studios. The storyline for A New Array, however, was created by SpoofDarklion44. All three original games are rated E-10+, so this one probably will be too. BUT BE AWARE that it may be a little bit more violent than the others IRL. Information Characters Heroes Rallen: Rallen is a member of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol. He has red-orange hair and eyes. His partner is Jeena. Rallen is a Spectrobe Master and a trusted NPP officer, but he has a tendency to get over-excited, ignore instructions, and get cocky. Jeena: Jeena is Rallen's partner and a member of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol. She has pink hair, blue eyes, and a can-do, in-charge attitude. As Rallen's partner, she often has to take control, and while she is not a Spectrobe Master, during a visit to the Kaio system she was given control of them through the Cosmolink and a 'bond of trust' with Rallen. She is very good with technology. Aldous: Aldous came to Nanairo from the Giorna system after it was destroyed, bringing with him a Prizmod. He was found on Daichi inside a capsule. He looks like an older version of Rallen, and he became a guide for Rallen and Jeena as they explored the world of the Spectrobes. Grant: Grant is the commander of the NPP. With gray hair and serious dark eyes, you can tell he is in control. He has many painful memories from his younger days, when he was still friends with Krux, but this doesn't stop him from having strong leadership of the NPP. Rallen-1-.png|Rallen Jeena-1-.png|Jeena Mqdefault-1-.jpg|Aldous Fullsize 11-1-.jpg|Grant There are some other good-side characters that will be brought back into the story but will not be considered major, and thus are not listed here. Villains Krux: Krux looks a lot like Rallen and Aldous, and also once was a Spectrobe Master. But during his time in the Kaio system, he was fused with Krawl despite Grant's attempts to stop him. Now he is almost considered a madman, the enemy of the NPP and the entire Nanairo system. Krux is also responsible for the creation of the Dark Spectrobes through Maja. Jado: A High Krawl, who is a creature of darkness but looks remotely human. He is blue from head to toe, and you can't seem to shake him and his shadow off. Jado may be considered Krux's right hand High Krawl, but he often annoys Krux and can't get anything right. Maja: A High Krawl, who is a creature of darkness but looks remotely human. She has purple skin, eyes, and hair, and has full control of the tentacle-like extensions of her hair. Krux brought her back now in order to try to replace Jado. Maja's property is Dark and she only uses Dark Spectrobes, not Krawl. 1280x1024sp bg2-1-.jpg|Krux (masked) Spectbaku 014-1-.jpg|Krux (unmasked) 358px-Jado2-1-.jpg|Jado Maja-1-.jpg|Maja The Star Systems Nanairo: A star system with seven planets and a seven-colored sun. The planets, in order, are Genshi, Daichi, Kollin, Nessa, Ziba, Meido, and its man-made orbiter Himuro. Nanairo is, naturally, home to the base of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol, as well as a Fossil Research Lab, a museum, multiple colonies, and many ruins and broken towers. Kaio: A star system with a blue star and six planets. The planets, in order, are Bahmud, Menahat, Slayso, Doldogo, Wyterra, and Kogoeria. It is home to the Cosmolink and was once subject to an attack by Krux and a Krawlosphere, which was destroyed with the Geo called Kaio. This system will only be mentioned. Fubuki: A star system with no sun and only one planet, Hyoga. This system will only be mentioned. Kagero: A star system with a small sun and two planets, Fons and Darkmos. This system will only be mentioned. Hakaba: A star system with no known sun and one planet, Nox (Malik was once in Hakaba, but it vanished). This system will only be mentioned. Yumisa: A dark star system with a blocked-out sun and seven planets. The planets, in order, are Dark Clissit, Dark Chikyu, Dark Kazeno, Dark Kage, Dark Slynde, Dark Yksai, and Dark Nogthiss. It is now a Krawl System, but it was once a thriving system full of people. The planets back then were named the same, but without the 'Dark' in front. There is a rumor that someone still lives here that has no relation to the Krawl... The Planets Clissit: Clissit was once a jungle planet, similar to Genshi or Doldogo. Now it is a dark, half-ruined waste jungle, but there are ruins that hint that there was once a base for something there. Chikyu: Chikyu was once a desert planet, similar to Nessa or Menahat. Now it is a blank, empty, barren land. Kazeno: Kazeno was once a lush green planet, similar to Daichi, Genshi, or Doldogo. Now it is barren and swampy with no hint of civilization. Kage: Kage was always a dark planet, like a moderate version of Darkmos. Slynde: Slynde was once a people-friendly environment that made for a good place to live, like Kollin or Wyterra. Now it still has its oceans and continents, but the water is sludgy and the land is dry. Yksai: Yksai is a winter planet like Hyoga and Kogoeria. It has remained a block of ice even through the Krawl's attempts to change it. Nogthiss: Nogthiss has always been volcanically active just like Bahmud and similar to Genshi. The Krawl seem to find this a good environment for them. Important Items and Regularly Visited Locations Items Within the Cruiser Save Pod: True to the NPP, the patrol cruiser in this game has a save pod just inside to the left. Elevator: True to the NPP, the patrol cruiser in this game has an elevator just inside to the right. The elevator leads to the cargo hold and is known to be pretty loud when it transports you. Lab System: In the cargo hold stands a lab system to raise your Spectrobes. It includes your means of awakening the Spectrobe fossils, an incubator to feed them minerals, level them up, and evolve them, access to all your Spectrobes to change your lineup, and a database that tells you what Spectrobes you have. (Unlike Beyond the Portals, A New Array will not include a badge feature inside the Lab System. I mean, where are you going to find a place to buy badges in a Krawl system? Seeing that this is not an IRL game it will also lack a Card Imput Machine and a Cube List.) Within the Prizmod Prizmod: The Prizmod is where you can do all sorts of things. You can change the arrangement of the Spectrobes currently set for battle, change Rallen or Jeena's equip (EP) items, use recovery items, view the Property cycle, and see your current mission. Suits(EP): There are multiple NPP officer suits that you can equip for Rallen or Jeena. For each of them there is a Basic suit that you start off with, as well as two higher versions of Basic and two suits for each Property. Blasters(EP): There are many different designs for the blaster that do different things. The Basic, for instance, fires multiple consecutive shots and has a tracking feature. Others may fire an exploding shot or multiple shots at once. Swords(EP): The swords have different numbers of consecutive attacks and different attack-raising versions. Gloves(EP): The gloves are used to pound the ground and send out a blast with a certain radius that will stun enemies. Better versions of the gloves have either bigger radii or a longer stun period. Shields(EP): There are three different shield models. One raises your health points and offers decent protection, a second raises your defense points by three hundred, and the last blocks fifty percent of attacks but leaves your defense points alone. Geos(EP): Geos are legendary items that conceal powerful life forms known as the Ultimate Forms. Many are found over Rallen's time in Nanairo- the Fire Geo Tindera, the Cyclone Geo Zorna, the Thunder Geo Fulvina, the Hammer Geo Larrup, the Plasma Geo Voltorn, the Ice Geo Artezza, the Wing Geo Shulla, and in the Kaio system, the unnamed Geo known as Kaio. In A New Array, the only Geo that will be found is a new one, a Splinter Geo called Dyasis. Recovery Items: Recovery items can be used to heal Rallen or Jeena while they are out on the field. There are some that can heal a certain percent of one Spectrobe's health, others that can heal a certain percent of all your equipped Spectrobes' health, and a few others that can heal Rallen or Jeena's health. Things you Find Datastone: The Datastone is found on the planet Kage, in the Nothingness Expanse. Ice Key: The Ice Key is found on Yksai but used deep inside of Nogthiss's Volcano's Center. Places In Nanairo NPP Headquarters: The only main place you see in this game that is inside of Nanairo is the NPP headquarters on Kollin. It is where Commander Grant spends most of his time. It also has a weapons center, a place to buy equipment (which will not be used), a tech lab, and multiple other rooms. It also leads to part of the Kollin cloud colony, where the museum is found. Museum: The museum is home to many rare artifacts as well as a cranky curator, Webster. Before you set out he gives you a valuable item. Weapons Center: Dave (original, right?) lives here, and he creates many weapons to suit Rallen and Jeena's purposes. Before you set out he supplies you with all the Basic weapons and a special feature that will allow you to earn more weapons as you level up. In Yumisa Black Ruins: The Black Ruins are found on Clissit. They are the ruins of a town that once stood on this planet. Inside, Jeena uncovers papers from that civilization that give hints as to how the Yumisa system once was and some other important things. Thythis City Ruins: The ruins of Thythis City are located on Chikyu. There isn't much important information left inside. Fossil Station Ruins: The Fossil Station Ruins are found on Kazeno. They are the ruins of a long-ago Spectrobe Fossil research and recording station. The data inside suggests that Yumisa once had a Spectrobe Master called Gainos that disappeared five years before the recordings. The Nothingness Expanse: Kage is home to the area with this ominous name. As the name implies, there's basically nothing in this expanse... except an item called a 'Datastone' that was dropped by some survivor that still lives in Yumisa... Protected Colony: The main town on Slynde is known as the Protected Colony, at least according to most of the records left behind. The place once had a thick inpenetrable wall, but that obviously didn't stop the Krawl. Ice Ruins: On Yksai lie a set of ice ruins that have been around since the first time the planet was inhabited. The Krawl appear to have left these ruins empty, as there is no obvious destruction, but Jeena's scanner still reads a high Krawl presence around it. Volcano's Center: The volcanically active planet Nogthiss has a hollowed-out volcano with levels and stages leading to its center. If this were a real game, the player would have to transfer information from one of the other games into the system for this one. ...You'll see why. Storyline... in story form, NOT GAMEPLAY FORM Rallen dashed into the patrol cruiser. "Jeena, what's up?" Jeena's eyes were wide. "A new transmission from the commander. Rallen... you better come here." Rallen leaned on Jeena's seat. "Hey, Commander. What's going on?" Commander Grant's face on the transmission was grim. "Jeena, pull up that diagram I sent you." "Roger." Rallen stared at the image. It showed an area just beyond the last planet in Nanairo, Meido. The space Himuro had once occupied was empty, but as Rallen watched, purple light glared from it. Rallen narrowed his eyes against the blinding light, and then it was gone. Grant's face reappeared. "This is a portal," the Commander informed them. "It has bursts of Krawl exiting it. There is no signal from Category:Fan Games Category:Spoofy's Games